


The Black Mausoleum

by ArielSakura



Series: Exasperated Harry One Shots [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry and Draco go to Sunnydale to track down some family history, of course, Draco gets into a spot of trouble with the resident Slayer.





	The Black Mausoleum

Harry was muttering about the choice things he would do to Draco as he stumbled through a _bloody_ graveyard of all places. Draco had somehow convinced him that they should go to America and locate the Black Crypt over there. Apparently, a branch of the infamous family had made their way to the free land and Draco had been researching their family history quite extensively lately. He had decided it had warranted an international portkey trip and a week later he and Harry had found their way to a town called Sunnydale.

“Well it’s not bloody sunny _now_ is it Draco? No, it’s _bloody well_ nearly _midnight.”_ Harry started to mimic Draco in a very unflattering way, _“_ Oh come on Harry. You’re not afraid of the _dark_ are you Harry? It will add to the _ambience_ , Harry. I’ll bloody well _ambience_ you Draco.” Harry grumbled knowing full well he made no sense whatsoever but feeling justified in his vindictiveness. They’d split up to find the crypt quicker and Harry had just made his way past _another_ row of headstones, ‘really’ he thought, ‘they sure have a lot of cemeteries for a town that hadn’t been around very long’, when he heard a high-pitched girlish scream that Draco would later deny until his dying day, ever came from him. “Draco,” Harry whispered aloud and twisted the Head of House ring that would take him instantly to Draco’s side.

Harry arrived a few feet from Draco and a blonde woman who had a stake buried in the wall next to Draco’s face. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing woman?!” cried Draco, “Merlin, Mordred and Morgana! I’m not a vampire!”

“Sorry” replied the blonde girl cheerfully, “you just reminded me of someone I know who _is_ a vampire. How do you know about vampires anyway? No-one believes in vampires.”

Draco just scowled at the bubbly girl, “who in Merlin's name do you think you are? You can’t just go around attacking people!” he yelled as he rubbed his chest. Harry decided it was probably time to step in.

“Uh, hello, is everything all right?” he asked as he moved to stand next to Draco.

“No, Harry, no everything is not alright, this, this.. _lunatic_ just tried to stake me!”

“Really?” asked Harry putting on an air of excitement, turning to the woman he said, “you would have saved me a lot of grief if you followed through.”

Harry winced at the backhand Draco landed on his arm, “not _funny_ Potter!” though the blonde giggled.

“I’m Lord Harry Potter-Black, by the way, the ponce here is Draco Black,” Harry said as he held his hand out to the girl.

She extended her own and Harry brought it to his lips as she said, “I’m Buffy, Buffy Summers.”

Just then they heard a cry of “SLAYER!” as three demons attacked. The girl spun around into a defensive crouch and seemed prepared to take on the creatures. Harry’s wand had already dropped into his hand and he shot a couple of spells at the demons. They dropped as soon as the green light hit their bodies. Buffy turned back around to see Draco leaning casually on the wall and Harry fiddling anxiously with his wand.

“Uh.. what was that?” she asked.

“Killing curse,” Draco replied nonchalantly.

“Uh huh,” replied Buffy clearly having trouble believing them, she went over to the demons and prodded their bodies with her toe.

“So you’re The Slayer?” asked Harry as he walked over to the petite girl.

She looked up at him through her long golden locks, “yep, that’s me, girl who hangs out a lot in cemeteries and you are?”

“Wizards,” replied Harry with a shrug, “do you, er, do you want me to get rid of these guys?”

She looked at him with a little excitement, “like with magic? You can do that?” Harry nodded and with a wave of his wand the bodies vanished. “You know, I think I kind of love you,” Buffy said with a smile as she looked at the now bare ground.

Harry blushed and raked a hand through his hair.

“Oh Merlin,” sighed Draco as he rolled his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what tags to add.... any suggestions?


End file.
